Once Upon a One-Night Stand
by SpilledInkIsBlue
Summary: Beca wakes up to find a red head beside her. She remembers nothing, and the Red head remembers little also. But neither can deney there was a spark. Maybe there will be something better than a one night stand? Just maybe. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey Guys! This is my first fan-fic, and I am INLOVE with bechloe. Just a little something before I start, I'm not good with smut or that stuff so don't expect too much. :( I can try though! Without further delay, My Fan-fic!**

Beca shot up from her bed, met by a horrific headache. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. _Hangovers suck._ She thought. She'd been called to DJ at her favorite club, Midnight Flame, at the last second last night, so she assumed she got drunk off her ass after her sets. She saw a flash of red beside her as she got up and stretched.

"What the.." she whispered. "Oh. Oh shit." She took in the beauty of the red-head. _I hope she isn't one of those wierd, clingy one-night stands... _Beca couldn't even remember her name. She sighed and got up and went to the kitchen. She ached all over, and she could only imagine how Red felt. She smirked as she thought about it, while she took something for her headache.

She'd just finished making enough food for the both of them, when she heard what sounded like someone throwing up. _Well it looks like someone can't hold alcohol well..._ she thought and tried not to laugh. She shook her head as she walked into the bathroom and leaned against the door frame.

"Well well." She smirked. "How's that hangover treating you?"

The red-head just groaned.

Beca chuckled a bit, then nodded her head toward the kitchen. "There's food and something for your headache and... whatever else may hurt, out there." The red-head looked up, and Beca was a little shocked at how vibrantly bright her eyes were, bright blue eyes. Beca winked and walked back toward the kitchen.

A few minutes later Red had sat at the island where there was a plate of eggs, toast, two ibuprofen and a glass of water.

"THank you," Red muttered under her breath. THe silence was awkward and Red looked a little creeped out.

Beca sighed and tried to remember what happened, or how she ended up with this amazingly beautiful woman in her bed.

**Yesterday... 11:15 PM**

**_Chloe grinded up against the guy who was behind her. She didn't care. Her girlfriend, Stacey, had just broken up with her. No, she wasn't a lesbian, so she wasn't completely leading him on. She's Bi, she's always thought that it didn't matter if you had a dick or a vagina. Love is Love. Or, at this moment, lust, is lust. She'd never been here before and was excited about the DJ, she had heard that DJ B. Mitch was the best around. Chloe loved B. Mitch's remix of her lady jam, Titanium. Don't judge. IT really builds. She turned around and pulled the guy into a kiss, the grabbed his the front of his jeans, pulling him closer. When titanium came on though, she lost it. She took another shot of tequilla and pulled her best friend, Aubrey near the DJ booth. She danced with Aubrey until Sia's voice rang through the air.__  
__"__I am _**_titanium_**_..__"__  
__Chloe turned to face the DJ and started cheering like a mad-woman.__  
__"Chlo! " Aubrey yelled in her ear. "Calm your tits! You're being aca-embarassing!"__  
__That song had been the last of her sets, and the DJ made her way down towards the crowd and slyly snuck towards the bar, sitting in the corner, watching as the next DJ set up. She had to laugh as she drank her beer, some of these girls were hot, really hot, but they were all drunk and crazy. She smirked as she saw the red head who had screamed during her remix of Titanium, walking toward her, stumbling a bit as she walked in her heels.__  
__"Hey B. Mitch," the girl had slurred. She had amazingly beautiful blue eyes. "I love your stuff, especially," she had attempted to put emphasis on especially, but failed. "Titanium. Thats my jam! My lady jam. It really builds!" she winked. Beca's jaw dropped. Had this girl really just admitted she gets off to one of Beca's remix's?! Beca had to burst out laughing.__  
__"Call me Beca." She smiled. "I'm glad you're getting off to my music. That's what every DJ wants, " She winked. "A hot lady masturbating to her mix." She said, with sarcasm dripping off her voice.__  
__"Well Beca, I'm Chloe. Could I buy you a drink?" She smiled dumbly, still extremely drunk. Beca nodded and leaned forward, and whispered in her ear,__  
__"Or, we could go somewhere a bit more quiet, hm?" Chloe shuddered a little, at the feel of her hot breath on her ear. Beca smirked and grabbed her hand and started to pull her toward a door, when Choe squealed.__  
_**_**"Ohmygosh! Beca! You have to dance with me! This is like, my favorite song!" She jumped up and down, clearly excited. Beca shrugged and let Chloe pull her to the dance floor. The song boomed and much to Beca's surprise, Chloe started to grind against her. Beca couldn't help but admire all of Chloe. Even if she ws drunk.** _

_"Move that ass around_

_Move that ass around_

_Move that ass around_

_Move that ass around_

_Low girl, _

_drop it, _

_drop it__He say he like the way my booty,_

_booty, booty popped_

_He say he like the way my booty,_

_booty booty rocked_

_He say he like the way my booty, _

_booty, booty dropped_

_Drop, drop, drop__Girl I like the way your booty, _

_booty, booty popped_

_Girl I like the way your booty,_

_booty, booty dropped_

_Girl I like the way your booty,_

_booty, bootyBoom, _

_ba-ba-boom,_

_ba-boom,_

_ba-boom, boom__Drop it,_

_drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl_

_Drop it, drop it low, girl"_

**_As the song went on, Chloe had turned around by this point and was kissing Beca deeply,__  
__Chloe's voice was seductively whispering in her ear now,__  
__"We can go somewhere more private now. Like, say your place?" she grinned.__  
__Beca kissed her jaw and down her neck, and let out something that sounded like "mmhhmm". As she pulled Chloe out of the club, there were cat-calls and wolf whistles. Beca didn't live far, and decided to walk, and they were singing the whole time. And of course, they sang Titanium.__  
__As soon as Beca flipped on the lights, Chloe had pinned Beca to the wall, kissing her neck.__  
__Beca couldn't help but smirk. "Eager are we?"_**

**Aaand thats the first chapter. LEt me know in the reviews what you guys wan see and what you think! :) I kinda wanna continue this... well.. I guess its up to you guys! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am seriously so excited! There has been a lot of follows and even some comments! Yay! :) also, I'm messing with the idea of POV. So I'll try it in this chapter and you guys will have to continue being amazing and tell me what you think! Also, there was one comment that I felt I should answer. **

**Domo The Great : I'm so glad someone picked up on that! :) all the other names are like DJ bella and stuff. That doesn't seem like a name Beca would pick if she had never met the bellas. :) thank you for the review! **

**Now enough of me.. on with the story... (Oh, and sorry for the delay)**

_Chloe's POV.. present day _

Chloe woke up to darkness, thankfully the person she'd gone home with had the decency to make the room dark. A wave of sickness rolled through he whole body and she jumped up, looking for a trashcan or a toilet. Thankfully she found the bathroom and she hurled whatever was left in her stomach. Once she'd calmed her stomach, she looked around the bathroom. She saw tampons and she slumped against the toilet.

_Great. I was really hoping to go home with a guy. A nice one.._ she smiled, getting lost in her thoughts, then jumped when she heard a voice. A feminine voice. She thought she heard something like a joke. She just groaned. She then heard something about medicine and looked up just in time to hear the girl crack a joke about her being sore, and wink. She couldn't help but be a little turned on. She was a womanizer. She gathered her thoughts, or tried. She remembered going to the new club with her best friend, Aubrey, and dancing with some random douche.. and.. that's it. Why didn't she remember this woman?! She sighed, extremely frustrated. She walked into the kitchen, then sat down.

_It's not like she's not hot.. I wonder what it was like last night..._ she thought._ No! She used you last night. You were drunk, she doesn't seem hung over.. she used you. _

She cleared her throat after thanking the girl. "Um, what exactly happened last night..? You, don't exactly seem hung over.." she said, feeling awkward. She was being the exact opposite of her usually bubbly attitude.

The small brunette looked to be deep in thought. "All I remember is Deejaying and you screaming about your lady jam, and of course, that impressed me, so I had to buy you a drink" she smirked. "And then i remember you just about jumping me at my door.. and then its blank. But, if you give me your name and number, maybe, just maybe things will come back." She grinned and winked.

Chloe just rolled her eyes. "Chloe. Chloe Beale. And here." She wrote her number on a napkin, then handed it to her. "Now what might your name be?"

The DJ smirked at her. "Beca. Beca Mitchell."

Chloe's jaw dropped. "Like, THE Beca Mitchell?!" Her blue eyes got wider. _Ohmygod. I just had a one night stand with DJ B Mitch.._

The brunette laughed and nodded. "In the flesh."

_ The previous night_

Chloe had just pushed the DJ against the door, kissing her neck, she heard the DJ say something but she could care less. She had a sexy woman in front of her at her mercy. The smaller woman groaned as Chloe unbuttoned Becas grey and blue plaid shirt with her teeth. Chloe then moved up and nipped at her earlobe, whispering in her ear, "Why don't we take this to your bedroom?" Her voice deep with lust. Beca pulled her by her belt loops, and as soon as Chloe had stepped into the bedroom, Beca pushed her onto the bed and followed her hastily. Chloe pulled her close and kissed her before taking the DJs bra off and kissing down her neck, nipping at her pulse point before kneading one of her breasts and took the other hardening nipple into her mouth, alternating between sucking and nipping. A sharp groan came from the DJ and Chloe smirked. Then she unbuttoned Becas jeans and pulled them down, then off. She kissed up her inner thigh up to her core, and pulled the black panties down with her teeth, earing a hiss from the dj. "Fucking tease... god.." she mumbled. Chloe chuckled and then stroked her wet folds and then entered her without warning, earning a gasp. She pumped slow and rubbed her clit with her thumb._ (gahh sorry about all the pronouns. If you guys can't follow it, let me know i will fix it. Back to the sexy times!)_ Chloe started to pump faster and curled her fingers. She could feel her walls tightening around her fingers. She felt Becas hands in her red curls and she put her mouth to her clit and bit down lightly. Beca moaned as she reached her orgasm. Chloe went up and kissed her, smiling slightly. She yelped when Beca flipped her over and winked at her before taking the rest of Chloes clothes off. Chloe moaned when the smaller woman kneaded her breasts. She then felt her kiss down her flat stomach, down to her core. Becas tounge entered her and she gasped, her hands getting tangled into the brunette hair. She was so close. She pushed the djs head down, trying to get her closer, but Beca obviously had other plans. She came up and kissed her. Chloe whined. She was sooooo close. She moved her own hands to her core, only to have them pulled away.

"Beca, " she half whined half growled. Earning a chuckle and a smirk. She felt Beca move back down and she screamed as she reached her climax. Her vision dimmed and she could have sworn she saw stars.

"Wow.." she breathed, once she caught her breath. She kissed the smaller woman once more before she heard the deep breaths of someone sleeping. She wasnt far behind her, as her eyes shut, she hoped that maybe, just maybe, something more would develop. Not just a one night stand. She liked this girl.. _maybe.. maybe..._ she thought as she drifted into sleep.

_Present_

"Oh come on! At least take a coat! Or umbrella! Please?" Beca asked, not wanting to make her walk alone in the rain without a coat or anything. Chloe sighed.

"Fine. Ill take your silly umbrella. Thank you. See? Your not as bad ass as you think you are." She winked and kissed Becas cheek then walked out. She could feel Becas eyes on her as she walked away.

_ One week later_

Chloe came out of the shower and couldn't help but think about Beca. Why hadn't she at least sent her a text? She sighed and got dressed. Just then her phone started ringing, she searched the apartment and couldn't find it. Frustrated, she checked under the couch, and what do you know. There it was. Shed missed the call though, she was debating calling the number back when a text came through.

_** Guess i caught ya at a bad time, but how is my favorite redhead? Anyway, I was wondering if you'd want to go on an actual date. Well, call me when you get a chance. - B. Mitch** _

Chloe sat down, not sure what to do. Beca didn't seem like the dating type.. at all. She seemed like a hump-n-dump kinda girl. She didn't want to end up heartbroken. But she liked this girl. Maybe, just maybe she would take her up on her offer. Maybe..


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhh... Hi guys.. Um I don't really have an excuse.. Um. I just needed to figure out what I was doing, and where I was taking it. I think there isn't going to be many more chapters. Especially since I don't really know what else I could do with it. **

**Also. I've never really been to Red Lobster, I just couldn't think of another seafood place. I don't know if they actually serve steak there.. haha. whoops. okay. enjoy.**

"God… I cannot believe I let you talk me into this Jesse." Beca sighs and fixes her flannel shirt.

"I'm your lesbro. What did you expect?"

"Just… ugh. Where are we going?" she asked.

"Red Lobster."

Beca snorts. "Fancy."

"Hey, you wanna impress her and her friend or take them to that stinky old bar you're always at?" He glared at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather be at the bar." She mutters.

Jesse shakes his head and pulls her out of the apartment.

They were supposed to meet at 6 for an early dinner; unfortunately, they make it there at 6:10.

"Sorry. We wouldn't have been late if _someone_." She glared at Jesse. "had gone to the bathroom before we left the house like a normal person."

Chloe smiles, and Aubrey, Chloe's best friend, just glares at Beca, like she made them late and not Jesse.

Beca offers her hand and Aubrey looks at it for a second before taking it and shaking her hand.

"Aubrey Posen." She said, looking Beca over.

"Beca Mitchell. And this would be Jesse."

Jesse smiles and Beca turns to Chloe, really looking at her. "Wow." She breathes "You look beautiful." She said, smiling like an idiot.

Chloe blushed and smiled, "Why thank you."

"Mitchell, party of 4?" The hostess called.

Beca nodded and walked over with Chloe, smirking when Chloe intertwines their fingers together.

Once they had sat down and ordered their drinks, Jesse tried to make conversation.

"So, Aubrey, did you go to college?" he asked.

"Yes." Came the simple answer.

Beca sighed and looked at Jesse, who was still wracking his brain for another topic. Aubrey was staring at Beca, and Chloe was playing with the ring on Beca's thumb.

"Beca, where do you work?" Aubrey said suddenly.

"Um, I make music, and produce it. I own a couple of studios in LA also." Beca said, still a little confused about the sudden topic. "What about you?"

"I'm a lawyer." She said, then quickly turned it around. "Why haven't I heard of you then?"

"Aubrey!"

"Nah, it's okay Chlo. I have a DJ name I use. DJ B Mitch." Beca said. "And Jesse scores movies. He hasn't done anything too big yet but he's really quite good at it."

Jesse blushes slightly and smiles. "What do you do, Chloe?" Jesse asks, happy the conversation is getting somewhere.

"I work at animal shelter. I'm a vet." Chloe grins.

Just then, the waiter came by, and took their orders.

Beca couldn't help but notice Aubrey glare at her when she ordered steak.

"Why didn't you just order seafood like everyone else?" Aubrey said, quite harshly.

"I, uh, I'm allergic to most seafood."

Chloe gasped and hit her arm. "Ow! What was that for?" Beca exclaimed.

"Why did you say Red Lobster then!"

Beca shrugged. "Jesse said, and I quote," she began mimicking Jesse's voice. "'You wanna impress her and her best friend or take them to that stinky old bar you're always at?'" she rolled her eyes. "The bar is much better than this place."

Chloe smirked and whispered in her ear, "How about we ditch them and go to the bar then?" she smiled and winked, making Beca's breath hitch.

Beca could only nod and smile. She waved the waiter over and paid for their food, putting it in a to-go box. She winked at Jesse and mouthed 'good luck'.

Beca opened the passenger door for Chloe then got into her car, staring to drive toward the bar.  
"What's with Aubrey?" Beca asked. "She looked at me like I stole her favorite stuffed animal and she was plotting my demise."

Chloe laughed, "Okay, maybe you're being a little extreme. But she thinks you're too… alternative."

"Really? That's it?" Beca laughed, shaking her head.

When they pulled up to the bar, Beca, again, opened the door for Chloe.

"How about some karaoke?" Beca grinned and gestured toward the machine.

"Sure! I'll even sing my lady jam for you." Chloe winked and walked into the stage.

**_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_**

**_I'm talking loud, not saying much_**

**_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_**

**_you shoot me down, but I get up_**

**_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_**

**_fire away, fire away_**

**_ricochet, you take your aim_**

**_fire away, fire away_**

**_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_**

**_I am titanium_**

**_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_**

**_I am titanium_**

**_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall_**

**_Ghost town and haunted love_**

**_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_**

**_I'm talking loud, not saying much_**

**_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_**

**_fire away, fire away_**

**_ricochet, you take your aim_**

**_fire away, fire away_**

**_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_**

**_I am titanium_**

**_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_**

**_I am titanium_**

**_I am titanium_**

Chloe walked off the stage and nudged Beca. "Your turn."

She stood and wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans.

_**It's going down, fade to Blackstreet**_

_**The homies got RB, collab' creations**_

_**Bump like Acne, no doubt**_

_**I put it down, never slouch**_

_**As long as my credit can vouch**_

_**A dog couldn't catch me ass out**_

_**Tell me who can stop when Dre making moves**_

_**Attracting honeys like a magnet**_

_**Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent**_

_**Still moving this flavour**_

_**With the homies Blackstreet and Teddy**_

_**The original rump shakers**_

_**Shorty get down, good Lord**_

_**Baby got 'em up open all over town**_

_**Strictly biz, she don't play around**_

_**Cover much ground, got game by the pound**_

_**Getting paid is a forte**_

_**Each and every day, true player way**_

_**I can't get her out of my mind**_

_**(what)**_

_**I think about the girl all the time (well, well)**_

_**East side to the west side**_

_**Pushing phat rides, it's no surprise**_

_**She got tricks in the stash**_

_**Stacking up the cash**_

_**Fast when it comes to the gas**_

_**By no means average**_

_**She's on when she's got to have it**_

_**Baby, you're a perfect ten, I wanna get in**_

_**Can I get down, so I can win**_

_**I like the way you work it**_

_**No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up**_

She stopped singing and jumped off the stage. Chloe beamed and kissed her cheek.

"That was amazing!" she gushed.

Beca shrugged and smiled. "You were pretty awesome too."

A few hours later, after a few drinks, neither of them were sober enough to drive, so they decided since it was a nice night, they'd walk to Chloe's apartment.

"So why me?" Chloe asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why me? I mean, never in the 2 years I've been listening to your music, have I seen you in a relationship."

Beca shrugged. "You're different. Everyone else treated me differently. I don't know. You make me feel safe. Wow, that sounded so much better in my head."

Chloe chuckled and squeezed her hand. Before she could say anything, her phone went off.

"Well, Aubrey and Jesse hit it off." Chloe grinned and showed her the text.

**Sorry Chlo. Apartment is mine tonight. See you tomorrow though.**

Beca laughed. Just then her phone went off.

**Hey B, you can have the apartment tonight. Staying with Aubrey. If you know what I mean. If this is what being a lesbro gets you, any time you need a wingman, I'm in.**

Chloe smirked. "A lesbro?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Since I told him I was gay, he made himself my lesbro. I guess it's like a bro, but I'm a lesbian?"

"Wanna go to my place?" Beca asked. "We could watch a movie or something."

"Define something." Chloe asked, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Beca smiled. "Whatever you want it to be." She threw in a wink.

"Sounds good." Chloe smiled and Beca pulled her towards her apartment.

**Okay so I was thinking, like.. 1 more chapter and an epilogue? What do ya think?**

**Again. Sorry about the wait. **

**I have a tumblr where if you want to tell me to hurry up with the chapters, like one anon (Thank you anon, whoever you are.) did, It's the same as on here, SpilledInkIsBlue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is it, guys. There will be an epilogue though. So the parenthesis are Aubrey and Jesse. Just a note.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. **

**I did.**

**Excuse me while I go try not to cry.**

Chloe was sitting on Beca's bed, listening to one of her mixes as Beca made coffee.

As Beca came back, Chloe cleared her throat.

"So where does this leave us?" she asked, taking a sip of the coffee.

Beca tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Chloe sighed; she didn't really want to explain herself. "Like, are we dating, or…" she trailed off.

When she was met with silence, you looked up. Beca was staring into her coffee. She shook her head, set her cup down and stood.

"I'll see you later then, I suppose."

She hesitated for a moment, and then opened the door.

As she went to walk out, the door was pushed closed and Beca pressed her lips to Chloe's.

"Chlo?" she asked, her forehead resting against Chloe's.

"Mm?"

"I was, uh," as she fumbled over her words Chloe couldn't help but giggle. Her giggle was met with a playful glare. "Hey, I'm trying here. Like I was saying…" she cleared her throat, blushing furiously. "I'm not very good at the whole… relationship thing, but I'd be willing to try with you."

Chloe grinned. "Is _Beca Mitchell_, supposed badass, flustered over asking a girl out?"

Beca rolled her eyes and smirked. "Only for you."

"Awe… That was _almost _**romantic**." Chloe gasped. "Are you a closet romantic?"

Beca sighed. "So, what's your answer?" she asked, hopeful.

Chloe pretended to think for a while, and then broke out into a broad grin.

"Of course." She kissed her, smiling into the kiss.

Xxxxxxxx

The next morning, Jesse opened the apartment, and glanced warily around. He really expected to see Beca or Chloe naked.

He shrugged and walked into the kitchen and made some coffee.

After a while, Beca stumbled into the kitchen. Not being a morning person, she grumbled a greeting and sipped at a cup of coffee.

"So, did someone get lucky last night?" she asked, with a smirk.

Jesse grinned and shrugged. "Maybe." He looked at her. "What about you?"

"Nah," she brushed it off. "So tell me. How was Miss Posen?"

He chuckled. "A gentleman never tells."

She groaned. "Party pooper." She grumbled.

"What if I tell you about my night?"

"I don't want to hear about your sex life." He wrinkled his nose.

Beca scoffed. "You're just jealous that I _have_ a sex life." She smiled. "We didn't have sex anyway. I asked her to be my girlfriend."

Jesse had been taking a drink and he spit his coffee out dramatically. Unfortunately for Beca, he was facing her.

"Aw _dude_! **Gross**!" she yelled.

"Sorry Bec." He said.

"Jesus, could you guys be any louder?" Chloe walked into the room.

"Well maybe I would have been quieter if _someone_ hadn't spit his coffee out at me." She glared at Jesse.

"Well I'm sorry that I don't get to hear that my best friend has a girlfriend that often. It was a surprise to me."

"Was I really that bad?" she grumbled. "I'm going to go take a shower. Don't spit on her." She glared at Jesse again.

Beca was humming the tune to _Titanium_ and was about to turn the shower off when someone whipped the curtain away and yelled; "That's my jam! My **lady** jam!"

Beca whipped around, eyes wide. She sighed with relief when she realized who it was. "Dammit Chloe. You almost scared the life out of me." Chloe giggled and stepped into the shower.

"Well…" she drawled. "Can I make it up to you?" she grinned and stepped closer to the woman.

"I dunno… you scared me pretty bad…" her eyes raked over the redhead.

"Jeez, you'd think that by now you be a _little_ bit more subtle with your leering." Chloe teased.

"Well, maybe I want you to know I'm looking." She stepped closer and kissed her.

Xxxxxxxx

**_Four Years Later_**

Beca was like, three seconds to hyperventilating.

"Jess… Remind me again why I'm doing this?" she closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing.

Jesse laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Because you **love** this woman."

Beca nodded and called Aubrey.

"Where are you guys at?" she asked nervously.

"10 minutes away, give or take." Aubrey said in a hushed tone.

"Okay. Wait, do you think she'll say no?"

Aubrey snorted. "There's no way in hell she'd say no."

Beca sighed. "Okay."

"See ya soon Bec."

The two had become close friends since she got married to Jesse, and they could actually sit in the same room without arguing now.

She hung up and turned to Jesse, who was wiping his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Beca laughed.

"No…" Beca crossed her arms. "Okay, maybe a little. But like, 4 years ago, you were sleeping around! And I never thought I'd see the day that you go married, and now… you're fucking proposing to someone! Oh my, just wait till the paps hear about this…" He grinned.

"They won't hear about it, until I tell them, right?" She glared at him.

He just nodded.

Beca's phone went off, **Pulling in. You better be ready, Mitchell.**

"Okay, you ready?" Jesse smiled and nodded.

Beca turned and walked up the stairs.

Just then Aubrey and Chloe walked in, taking about their trip.

"Hey Jesse. Where's Beca?" Chloe asked, pulling Jesse in for a hug.

"She'll be here in a second." Jesse gave Aubrey a kiss and Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Where did she go?"

"Just upstairs." Jesse responded.

"I'll go get her then." Chloe turned to walk upstairs when Jesse stopped her.

"Just… wait a minute."

Chloe nodded after a while, confused.

Then Jesse started humming a tune she didn't recognize.

She started to get annoyed when Aubrey hummed with him.

"Okay what a-" she was cut off by Beca's voice, singing.

**_I can't help that I like to be kissed_**

**_And I wouldn't mind_**

**_If my name changed to Mrs._**

**_This is one side_**

**_My conventional side_**

**_An attraction to tradition_**

**_My vintage disposition_**

**_My sincere architecture_**

**_And I want to cook him dinner_**

**_But I'm more indecisive then ever_**

**_And who believes in forever?_**

**_Who will be the one to marry me?_**

**_A girl in the world_**

**_Barking up the wrong tree_**

**_A creature conditioned_**

**_To employ matrimony_**

**_Crumbling continuity_**

**_I pick up the pieces_**

**_The ceremony makes me zealous_**

**_As the past quickly ceases_**

**_Fear from being neutered_**

**_I'm now prude, now defensive_**

**_Quickly I'm altered and tempted_**

**_By new love only rented_**

**_Do you believe you'll marry me?_**

**_You might be the one to marry me_**

**_Back, looking back, looking back at me_**

**_(Back)_**

**_(I'm not how I used to be)_**

**_I'm not how I used to be_**

**_Take me back, take me back into history_**

**_(Take me back)_**

**_Diamond ring, tie me down, just like it used to be_**

**_(Diamond ring, like it used to be)_**

**_(Tie me down, how it used to be)_**

**_(Look how it was used to be)_**

**_(No love was used to be)_**

**_Who will be the one to marry me?_**

**_Who will be the one to marry me?_**

**_(How I used to be)_**

**_(I'm not how I used to be)_**

**_Looking back, looking back at me_**

**_(How I used to be)_**

**_I'm not how I used to be_**

**_(I'm not how I used to be)_**

**_Take me back, take me back into history_**

**_(Back, back)_**

**_Diamond ring, tie me down, just like it used to be_**

**_(Like it used to be)_**

**_Marry me?_**

**_Marry me?_**

**_Forever, and ever, and ever, and ever_**

**_Happily ever after_**

**_Happily ever after_**

**_Happily ever after_**

**_Happily ever after_**

**_Resented_**

**_(Something old)_**

**_(Something new)_**

**_(Something borrowed)_**

**_(Something blue)_**

**_Rented_**

**_(Apprehensive)_**

**_Here comes the bride_**

**_(You meant it)_**

**_All dressed in white_**

**_(You hint it)_**

**_Here comes the bride_**

**_(You mean)_**

**_All dressed in white_**

**_Something old_**

**_Something new_**

**_Something borrowed_**

**_Something blue_**

**_It's pretty when I'm faithful_**

**_Hmm, and ever, ever, ever, ever_**

**_(Oh)_**

**_(Can surely tell)_**

**_Forever, and ever_**

**_(Oh)_**

**_Forever, and ever_**

**_(Surely tell)_**

**_Forever, and ever, and ever, and ever_**

**_(Happily ever after)_**

**_(Happily ever after)_**

**_(Happily ever after)_**

**_(Happily ever after)_**

**_Happily ever after_**

**_(You and me)_**

**_Happily ever after_**

**_(You were to be)_**

**_(Can't believe)_**

Beca stopped singing and she got down on one knee, pulling out this velvet black box.

"Chloe you bring out the best of me, I mean, before I met you, I was sleeping around. And if I hadn't met you, I'd problebly have an STD." Chloe giggled and wiped away the tears that had fallen.

"What I'm trying to get at is, I love you. Will you marry me?" Chloe squealed and pulled her up, kissing her.

" Yes." Chloe said and Beca slipped the ring onto her finger.

Beca grinned and for once, she was happy she'd woken up that day, with a hangover and a random in her bed.

Because that random was now her fiancé.

**So for the epilogue, I was thinking like, their first kid, and like... maybe some other stuff. **

**Anything you guys wanted to see?**

**I'm always open to suggestions.**


End file.
